Book 01 - The Wilds
The first book of the Raven Wolf novel series by K.L Seunnapha. Plot Write the first section of your page here. Characters Teddy Conner: Teddy has been associated with the Domestic Military for seven years, two of those years were spent as a solider out on the field until he was was injured in an accident leaving him blind in his right eye, as a result he was taken off of the field and given the position of security guard. Though surgery and treatment have restored his vision his sight isn't perfect, and though he had been trying to get back on the field Teddy still finds himself a security guard five years after the event. Though born an registered as a Domestic his parents were both at one time -before deciding to become domesticated and move to the city- Wilds, and because of this he has all the features that a Wild would normally have instead of the features of a Domestic, this causing him to be picked on when he was a child, and feared for no good reason as an adult, because of this he is very embarrassed of his heritage and has grown somewhat distant from the rest of his family who are rather proud of it. Teddy has a twin sister named Dolly, who is also a member of the Domestic Military. Dolly Conner: Dolly Conner is Teddy Conner's twin sister, she is very much of a tomboy, she doesn't think she's cute and frankly she really couldn't care less about how she looked, which I guess is good for her cause most girls have self esteem issues when they fill in clothes as badly as Dolly does. Dolly she really loves her brother, when Teddy joined the domestic military Dolly followed soon after, but Dolly tends to be short tempered and vocal about it, so she gets herself into trouble sometimes. Dolly has never been out on a date, not even once, even if she is interested in guys she just doesn't have time for them with all her responsibilities. Yula: Yula, more commonly known as Subject #1502, is a wolf of Wild decent that was captured and brought in by the Domestic Military over three hundred years ago because of a unique ability many though him to possess, though has never displayed during his years in captivity, the gift to see the future when he sleeps. The only thing he ever sees in his sleep the death of his mother, an event that specialists say, is a traumatic memory from when he was a child that he cannot forget. Despite watching this scene every night when he sleeps, Yula has grown quiet numb to seeing it over and over again, though it still leave him a little downhearted after waking. Despite being over three hundred years old Yula is very child like, and acts very young for his age. This can be attributed to his inexperience to the world and everything around him, Yula having grown up locked away in a room within a laboratory completely secluded from the world around him. The only people that talk to Yula the scientists that question him about his dreams in search of a vision, and Teddy, the security guard appointed to take care of him, whom Yula befriended and is currently the only friend he currently has. Iuana: As daughter of the Chieftain of the Raven Wolf tribe, Iuana’s duty is to take her father’s place as leader once he dies or passes the title onto her. Though she wants to believe that her father’s attempts at peace with the Domestics will work deep down she doubts if this is actually possible. During a ceremonial treaty that was supposed to promote and lead to peace between the two parties the Domestics attacked and betrayed her people’s trust, Iuana getting caught in the middle of the fight, captured and taken away by the Domestic Military far from her father and her people. Iuana is very strong both is spirit and skill, and would make a good warrior if she were not the daughter of the Chieftain, because of her lineage Iuana is not allowed to join the ranks of warrior. Eve Cadrey: Eve is very much a seeker of the truth, if something exists she wants to know why, how and everything else she possibly can about it, this making her a very avid and acclaimed historian. It is because of this drive as well as her expertise in old cultures and histories, that she was taken in on Project 1502. Eve grew up and still lives in her family owned museum, with her Father, a retired Treasure Hunter, her ailing bed ridden sister Gracie, and her unofficially adopted brother Fitz, whom her father took in and raised in the family business of being a treasure hunter, which though Eve comes from a long line from has absolutely no interest in being involved in, she much liking to learn from the safety and comfort of the city as opposed to risking her life in some untamed jungle filled with bugs while being chased around by Wilds. Eve does not get along well with Fitz at all. Fitz Cadrey: Fitz grew up not knowing who his parents were, and lived out on his own on the streets. In an attempt to steal something capable of earning him some money he broke into the Cadrey Museum, unfortunately getting caught by Eve's cunning father, who at the time was a very skilled and quick thinking treasure hunter. Instead of punishing Fitz as one normally would, Eve's father was impressed with how close he had gotten to stealing a very valuable museum piece, and whom saw potential in him as a treasure hunter, a skill and talent pass down through the Cadrey family for generations, but feared to be lost to this one as both of his daughters showed absolutely no interest in it. As a treasure hunter Fitz is unrivaled, even surpassing Eve's father whom was said to be the best and brightest of the Cadrey family. Despite his skills he spends much of his time at home at the museum, as Mr. Cadrey has gotten old in his years, lost his skills and become very absent minded. Fitz is keen on taking care of him and his beloved museum as thanks for taking him in off the streets as his own. General Louis Mort: General Mort practically lives in his office, he so dedicated to his job that he will never leave a project or assignment unfinished, even if it means working while off the clock or not going home in weeks. Shows special interest in Zack Magellan, and is hardly ever seen without him by his side. No one is certain of what the connection between the two of them is but there are all kinds of speculations. Zack Magellan: Zack Magellan is a soldier who though doesn't often take part is in the action is brought along for observation. It's said his skills as a soldier are unparalleled, but that has yet to be confirmed as few have actually seen him in action. Zack does not get along well with people, and shows no interest in trying, he much rather drive them away instead of attempt to make friends. Not much is known about his personal life, in fact no one has ever seen him off the clock, and the only times they do see him he is always at General Mort's side, causing many to question the relationship between the two. Shiya: Shiya is the leader of the cursed Raven Wolf tribe and has been so for a very long time, though originally a father of four he lost three of his children and his wife during the constant fighting that has taken place among the wilds and the domestics, his daughter Iuana the only family that he has left. Shiya is currently working hard to stop the fighting among the wilds and domestics and obtain peace, unfortunately that is not so easily done as the military is currently targeting him for capture because of the strange abilities he possess. Lumia Masters: Lumia is a mysterious little girl who is extremely intelligent and self dependent for her age, but because of her lack of more animalistic features is rather uncomfortable with her appearance, as she looks very different from both the Domestics and Wilds that right now populate the earth. Because of this she is prone to staying inside and only venturing out of her apartment when she really has to, when she does take it upon herself to go out she does so in many layers of clothes that help mask her appearance from the Domestics around her. Lumia lives alone, her only companion a small robot she created that boasts an artificial intelligence program she refers to as ‘Dad’ that was built to mimic the voice and mannerisms as her father, who Lumia right now searches for after he went missing, mysteriously disappearing without a word or trace, the only clue Lumia has on what may have happened to him and where he might be the mountains of research data that her father left with the artificial intelligence program that acts as her companion. Kit Milford: Kit is convinced that at age twelve and a half he's practically an adult, even though he acts far from it. So he doesn’t like being pushed around or treated like a kid. Though even though he seems himself as an adult he still openly likes and talks about superhero shows and comic books that are aimed at children, as those are really his favorite things. One day he hopes to create a super famous comic book series. As the Governor’s son Kit was sent to take part in what he, his father, and the Raven Wolf Wilds thought was a peace treaty. Much to Kit’s misfortune though this was a set up by the military meant to enable them to reach much bigger things, and Kit was shot in the back by a military soldier to trigger a fight between the two parties. External Links Category:Novel